


YuyaVision

by Green_Phantom_Queen



Category: WandaVision (TV), Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Flashbacks, Gen, M/M, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Psychological Horror, Slow Burn, What-if Challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:01:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29289528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_Phantom_Queen/pseuds/Green_Phantom_Queen
Summary: Everything is perfect in Maiami City; it's Paradise! There's no war, no dimensional struggle, and dueling is all about making people come together and smile. It's as if all the horrors that everyone faced never happened in the first place...So...why did three boys with the same face feel like something was wrong? Even though their younger brother states that everything is just as it should be?And do they even want to know what lies beyond the borders of Paradise?-----(What happens if Yuya attempted to make his own version of WandaVision because someone had to do it eventually)
Relationships: Sakaki Yuya/Yugo/Yuri/Yuto, Sakaki Yuya/Zarc
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	1. Prologue: Grant My Wish

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [TonySteve](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29228466) by [EternalHope7](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalHope7/pseuds/EternalHope7). 



> So I have been obsessed with WandaVision and how everyone is trying to speculate WTF is going on. Reading all these fanfics have been a joy and a refresher from my Infinity Train story, "Infinity Train: Blossoming Trail" (go read it if you haven't had a chance) where I have Pokemon characters going through Silent HIll-levels of trauma.
> 
> I see WandaVision as Silent Hill in that there is some outside force causing people to go through psychological horrors and THAT scene in the end of Episode 4 and its reactions made me get shivers.
> 
> Also I'm not the only one pissed off at the finale of Arc-V, but I'm also kinda annoyed that most fanfics of Zarc winning has him taking his sons and breaking them slowly and it's really hard to read them cause you can't do anything to save them. Why not give them a happy ending where all of them have bodies and are not under Professor Akabastard's thumb? Why not have Zarc just be a loving dragon daddy (like me and Azure_witch13 tried in one of our earlier fanfics "Kingdom From the Ashes, Rise").
> 
> Why not have Yuya who is the joy and innocence of Zarc, use those powers for his own use?
> 
> And with this, an experiment is born.
> 
> I don't know when I'm going to update this but I just want to test the waters; if I can get 100 hits, 5-10 kudos or 5 comments within 24 hours of posting, I'll see what I can do.
> 
> So until then, raise a glass as I make Maiami City into Yu-Gi-Oh: Silent Hill. Hooray.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Prologue**

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Grant My Wish**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

_It was all hopeless._

_No matter how hard he screamed and cried out, no one could hear him. No one could understand the pain he was going through._

_He lost everything: his closest friend, his father, his vow to keep smiling, and now he lost any sense of actually existing._

_He was never supposed to exist anyway. He was always one part of a whole, one part of four beings. Four beings who would create the Harbinger of Death and Destruction onto the scattered dimensions._

_The Supreme Dragon King of Darkness, Zarc._

_His death would've made things easier. And all of his struggles were useless in the end. He had only delayed the inevitable. He should've accepted Yuri's offer to reunite._

_Here, he was with people, even if they were asleep. Yuri calm and happy he wasn't alone, Yugo and Yuto succumbed to the notion to destroy everything, and Yuya alone and begging, pleading, crying to let the torture end._

_He had to see Zarc, in_ his _body, looking more like a dragon than a boy who only wanted to stop this fighting, to make people smile, to follow in his father's footsteps, to spend his days bringing joy instead of tears. And then he was thrust into a war that he was too young to join and his attempts to bring everyone together had ultimately failed._

_So he watched as Reira played four cards, four cards based off of a one woman -- a woman who this_ entire stupid shitty war was based off of -- _in which one piece of her was someone cared for with all his heart, but he could never ever get back._

_What he'd do to have his life before this, before_ all of this _took it away from him. He wanted them to pay, wanted everyone to feel his grief and sorrow. Wanted every single person involved to burn, wanted to be back home where everything was perfect, wanted Yuto and Yugo and even Yuri to be happy._

_But he was just one person; so insignificant in the grand scheme of things unless he was dead. And even if the world was back to normal, it was nothing without her, without a girl with pink hair and a sweet voice and a silver bracelet on her wrist._

_Life would be nothing without Yuzu Hiragi._

**_We can stop this._ **

_Yuya blinked. Was that...Zarc?_

_He turned around and there was Zarc, but not like a monster. He was taller than Yuya with silver hair and green bangs and gold eyes. He didn't look like the demon that tried to destroy the dimensions; he looked more like an older brother._

**_You hold the power to change things, to swing the pendulum your way, don't you?_ ** _Zarc purred._

_He did...He really really did...after all, even if the Pendulums were Zarc's creation, it was Yuya who transformed Odd-Eyes into different forms. Each of them holding power unlike anything he ever felt and it made his heart soar every time he went into battle with his trusted friend._

**_If you join me, your vision will come a reality._ ** _**No more pain, or tears or sorrow. Everything will be perfect, as if this horrid war was a nightmare.**_

_Yuya hesitated, knowing that this was too good to be true. After all, this was the same man who grew hungrier in blood-lust for every opponent he fought..._

_But was it truly_ Zarc's _fault? The audience egged him on, and he just delivered what they wanted. They would never be satisfied with the violence and pain until it was inflicted on them. It was sad but true; that you don't know what someone is suffering through until you walked in their shoes._

_This was too tempting, but what choice did he have? It wasn't like the Professor was truly sorry for what he did and he would never face justice. There's no way to bring back those who were turned into cards. No way Yuto could be reunited with Ruri or Yugo with Rin. No way that Yuri could start again with Serena..._

_And no way for Yuya would be with Yuzu again._

_Yuzu...Yuzu...Yuzu...the name was like a prayer and he prayed that if he said it a thousand times, a wish would be granted and she'd appear and never ever leave him again. He lost her too many times because he wasn't strong enough to save her!_

_Zarc raised an eyebrow at the internal struggle, waiting to see what this boy would do. He had a bit of a fondness for the counterpart that represented his innocence and youth, his desire to entertain the world for fun and smiles. He would be perfect._

**_Time is ticking, Yuya dear, baby boy~_ ** _Zarc cooed, reaching out with a clawed hand that touched Yuya's cheek, the closest Yuya had gotten to physical affection in a long time. **Make your wish if you will...**_

_Yuya hesitated, his eyes fading over as dark wisps of magic flew from Zarc's fingers and whispered sweet words and promises of a better life without suffering and pain and a vision of love and happiness and fun. Fun fun fun!_

**_You better hurry...we will not last much longer and you will be all alone. No Yuto or Yugo or Yuri...and no Yuzu._ **

_The thought of a life without Yuzu was one he could not bear. Without hesitation,_ _Yuya made his wish._

_"I wish...for..."_

_And as the magic of the En-Cards charged and began to disintigrate Zarc from within, even as Ray looked so determined to finish him off in the small vessel she currently possessed, Yuya finished said wish._

_"...Paradise."_


	2. Life Stopped in Pose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuya wakes up for a brand new day with Sora and pancakes!
> 
> Or Sora finds it strange that Yuya has brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First attempt to doing a WandaVision-esque chapter so I hope this is good. Thank you for the kudos and hits!

_ Notes: Chapters are named after lyrics from songs in 35MM: A Musical Exhibition. I suggest watching it on YouTube (starting with the animatics for “Leave Luanne” and “The Ballad of Sara Berry”). _

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Episode 1**

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

**A Life Stopped in Pose**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

“Yuya! Breakfast!”

The sound of Yoko Sakaki in the kitchen, flipping pancakes like she turns the pages of a book, wakes Yuya up immediately. He sits up and stretches his arms as he sees En on his lap.

“Good morning, En!” he cheers, petting the head of the family corgi. “Do you know what to day is?”

En tilts his head. Something about Yuya seems a bit...off. He whines a little, but Yuya takes no heed as he’s off to prepare himself for the day ahead.

Kicking the bedsheet off of him, Yuya hops out of the bed, looks at himself in the mirror to practice his perfect show-stopping smile and begins his routine like always:

Shower? Check!

Wash face? Check!

Brush teeth? Check!

Dry hair? As always.

Put on clothes (including goggles and pendulum)? Check!

And with everything ready for a brand new day, Yuya races out of the bedroom.

“Good morning, mom!” he cheers as slides down the fireman’s pole to the living room to a round of applause.

“Morning Yuya!” says Yoko, swiftly using her spatula to put another pancake on a plate to make it four. “Here we go, kiddo! Four pancakes  _ for  _ my precious baby boy!”

Laughter bubbles up as Yuya takes the plate in his hands, excited to put everything on top of it. Syrup, a bit of butter, some strawberries and lots of chocolate chips! The family pets -- Kilo, Watt, Core and the two as of yet unnamed cats -- nuzzle against his legs and he finds it comforting after being away from them for so long. 

“Morning Yuya!” A voice says at the dining room and Yuya pauses, thinking that it’s…

“Oh, Sora!” Yuya says, blinking to see the cyan haired boy with an overly large sweet tooth drowning his pancakes in blueberries and whipped cream. “What are you doing here?”

Sora blinks just as he’s about to take a bite of his pancakes and the same thought crosses his mind --  _ What  _ am  _ I doing here?  _ \-- before he’s back to his chipper innocent self and answers, “Duh, I’m here because your mom makes the most delicious pancakes ever!”

Yuya sighs as he sits himself down next to Sora and prepares his four favorite pancake toppings. Some things never change; it’s become quite comforting to have Sora come over for breakfast before the two bounce off for the day.

Wait...two of them…

_ Never two, always three. Three is quite a crowd, you see. _

Of course not just two of them, Yuya can be so silly! There’s always a third member of their party that joins them. And today was a super duper big day since their third member is…

“Ugh,” Yoko sighs as she prepares a third plate. “What is he doing at this hour?” She turns and shouts, “Yuri, get down here right now or no breakfast for you!”

At that, Sora nearly chokes on the strawberry in his mouth. He quickly swallows with the help of a glass of water and shouts, “Yuri?”

Yuya’s eyes widen as he stares at the calendar, where on today’s date is a red circle with a purple flower. Of course, how could he forget his dearest older brother is going to have his first class at You Show Duel School today? In all his excitement, he completely forgot.

_ You can’t forget family, Yuya. Family is forever. _

“I’ll get him, mom,” says Yuya, feeling a smile form on his face as he remembered this rule. “You know how Yuri isn’t a morning person.”

“Ah, true,” Yoko replies before she winces a little and realizes what she said. “Wait...he isn’t…”

“It’s okay, mom,” Yuya reassures her. “Everything is okay.”

“I…” Yoko sighs and smiles a little. “You’re right, Yuya. Everything is okay.”

Sora raises an eyebrow, wondering what’s going on. He knows Yuya long enough to realize that he’s an only child. And he definitely knows that Yuri  _ isn’t _ related to in any way shape or form, or that Yuri deserves to be treated kindly at all after the stunts that he pulled.

_ Yuri has always been Yuya’s older brother. Nothing is wrong with that. _

Sora nods his head. Yes, that’s right. Yuri was adopted by Yoko some time after Sora arrived in Maiami City. He was a bit shaken, a bit unsure of where he was but Yuya and Yoko were kind and loving and willing to help him get back on his feet. It was kinda weird that Yuri just had the same face as Yuya, but it didn’t matter. It made it easier to tell that they were brothers.

And today, Yuya and Sora would take Yuri to You Show Duel School for the first time so he understands the magic of Action Duels. Sora remembers his first Action Duel vividly, with Yuya and Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon fighting against Frightfur Bear in a world of candy and sweets. 

And there was an audience too, cooing over Fluffal Bear and being surprised to learn the special capabilities of Pendulums. Shuzo, Ayu, Futoshi, Tatsuya and...and…

And…

And…

Yu...Yu...someone close to Yuya, he knows. Had a similar name with Yuya, and he  _ knew _ them. But...but how…

Sora places his hands on his forehead, feeling like someone was cutting the top of his head up and scooping out his brain like a pumpkin ready to be carved into a jack-o-lantern. Ugh, make it stop...make it stop! 

Then, as if someone placed a candle into the hollowed vessel that was his mind, his eyes light up as it all comes back to him, seeing the person in between Shuzo and Ayu.

Oh, that’s right! Sora couldn’t believe he would forget all about Yuto! Yuto was another of Yuya’s brothers, kinda silent and maybe stoic, but he could fight you like no tomorrow. The two often had clashes because they debated on whether Xyz or Fusion was the better method but Yuya always kept them from downright murdering one another.

And Yuto left early to prepare You Show for another day where he can now teach everyone all about Xyz Summoning so that Shuzo doesn’t complain on how  _ hard _ it is.

With that out of the way, Sora begins to dig into his pancakes once more, hoping to see Yuto again so they continue their never-ending debate once and for all when Yuri showed off the prowess that was Fusion Summoning.

  
  


.

  
  
  
  



	3. Stopped Time, Captured Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora has a nightmare...but how could he? There's no such thing as nightmares in paradise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To EverHope7 (aka writer of TonySteve), OMG thanks for the kudos and the latest chapter of your story was fantastic!

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Episode 2**

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Stopped Time, Captured Lights**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

  
  


_“Yuya, please! What are you doing?! You have to stop all of this!”_

_Sora begged this of Yuya,_ his _Yuya, the one everyone knows and cares for, the boy from Maiami City, son of Yusho Sakaki._

_Yuya just glared at his former allies and at that_ man _who was the epicenter of this But he wasn’t the dragonic monstrosity that claims he is the Supreme Dragon King “Zarc”, and yet he wasn’t the same fun-loving Yuya who wished to make people smile._

_His eyes were gold and he refused to answer. He had no reason to answer those questions._

_Everyone else was too exhausted to do anything, having lost one by one to the Dragon King and were unable to wake Yuya up. But Sora had energy to spare and not because of the candy he ate._

_No, it was determination to save Yuya, save his first friend from the darkness that already consumed Yuto, Yugo and even Yuri. If Sora could save just_ one _person…_

_“Your father wouldn’t want this,” Sora pleaded. “Neither would your mother. Not Shuzo or Ayu or Futoshi or Tatsuya! And Yuzu would definitely…”_

**_You are not permitted to speak her name to me in that matter._ ** _Yuya hissed, low and rough and with warning. His blood-red dragon wings unfurled, causing Sora to gasp but he still continued._

_“Why not? Yuzu was your friend, and she’s my friend too! And if she learned what you did, she’d be….ooh, she’d hit you across the head with her harisen and make you regret it!”_

_Where this fire came from, Sora had no idea, but he needed to keep it going._

_“That’s right, Yuya,” Edo added, standing up. “Your father...he worked so hard to change people’s minds and he would be so disappointed in you.”_

_“The man, Gongenzaka, wholy agrees,” Gongenzaka, who knew Yuya best, added. “This isn’t like you!”_

**_That’s right._ ** _Yuya purred. “I became what you all wanted, someone who would win at all costs! And I did, and now I have the power needed to do what is necessary!”_

_“Then you’re no better than what my father,” Reiji growled, glaring at Professor Akaba, who said nothing and did not deserve sympathy from anybody. Especially from the boy who he planned to kill._

**_You are one to talk, Reiji Akaba._ ** _Yuya noted._ **_The way you manipulate everyone around you and keep things hidden. Like you how you kept my father’s disappearance a secret for three years. How you lied and said Yuzu was kidnapped. All for what? Just for your amusement?_ **

_“Yuya, it’s true that I did some...very bad things, but it was all for the sake of stopping my father,” Reiji declared. “But what you’re doing is worse than that.”_

**_Is it? Oh, I don’t plan on destroying anything. I plan on doing something even_ better _._ **

_“What can be better than destruction?” asked Shingo but without any of his biting sarcasm._

**_Ladies and gentlemen!_ ** _Yuya announced as the shadow of a massive black dragon coiled around his body._ **_I welcome you to...PARADISE!_ **

_The dark dragon roared and it sounded like laughter as the world began to shake and Ray, as best as she could, could do_ nothing. _The four cards that were supposed to stop Zarc had failed and with it, their only chance of ending this nightmare gone._

_“We have to retreat!” Shun shouted. “Now!”_

_“But…” Sora said._

_“We have no choice,” Tsukikage noted. “We must go now!”_

_“Glad to do it!” Shingo exclaimed. all while Yuya growled one word before anyone could even take a step._

**_FREEZE._ **

_A green-blue pulse radiated from his wings and pulsed through the area, and as each one became absorbed by the pulse, they suddenly became still, unable to blink or turn around or glance at one another. They were motionless until Yuya commanded them to be._

_All except one._

_Sora was the only one who could still move. And yet he found that he couldn’t, staring into Yuya’s golden eyes like lemon drops (Why was he thinking of candy at a time like this?!). He swallowed, having picked up Yuya’s pendulum when it dropped and hoped, prayed, that this tactic worked._

**_And here we are, where it all began..._ ** _Yuya purred as he descended to the ground, taking slow steps towards the cyan Fusion duelist._ **_What’s wrong Sora? Don’t you want a little one-on-one with your sempai?_ **

_“Why me?” he whimpered, trying to make one last appeal. “If it was cause I always came to your home for pancakes, or how I went on a rampage against Shun in the tournament, or…”_

**_Oh nonononono…._ ** _Yuya cooed, placing a clawed hand on Sora’s cheek._ **_Since you’re a good friend of mine, I need you for something...important._ **

_“Like...what?”_

**_To be the first of_ many _good things to come._ **

_Yuya lifted a finger and the pendulum in Sora’s hand began to rise into the air, then it began to swing gently, to and fro, causing the boy’s peridot eyes to follow the smooth movements._

**_If there was something Yusho told me, is that I have the power to swing things my way. So see the pendulum swing let it be the only thing that moves in this frozen world and place your eyes on me._ **

_Sora gulped, wanting to run, wanting to find someone to save him, but he knew that there was nothing he could do. Reira, no,_ Ray _, was also one of the victims of Yuya’s spell, just as vulnerable as everyone else._

_And the only thing Sora could do was just stay calm, think of something, just...just…._

_He found it hard to think and felt that it was easier to let Yuya say what he needed to say. He wasn’t going anywhere and Yuya...Yuya would never hurt him._

_After all, Yuya was going to make Paradise...and paradise doesn’t involve bloodshed or anything he used to agree with._

**_Focus Sora...focus on me...just let everything go Sora..._ ** _Yuya whispered like a snake charmer._ **_Everything is going to be okay…_ **

_And as Sora’s eyes focus on the pendulum, and as everything else about him becomes scattered out of his mind like leaves falling from a tree in autumn, he felt like someone was calling for him, even if he didn't recognize that name. Nothing mattered except Yuya and that mesmerizing light._

**_Sora...Sora...Sorraaaaa..._ **

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

“Sora….Sora!”

Sora blinks as he feels a hand on his shoulder waking him up from a...nap? When did he start napping?

“Mmm...Yuya?” Sora asks, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and turning to see Yuya with a smile on his face. “Wha...what’s going on? How long have I been out?”

“Hmmm...I’d say enough for Yuri to eat breakfast and finish the last pancake on your plate,” Yuya answers.

Sora blinks again nd he sees Yuri across from him slowly finishing a pancake, fork and knife in hand. Wait...when did Yuri arrive? 

“Yuri?” Sora asks, seeing how Yuri looks like...himself, but he too is wearing a white cloak similar to that of Yuya’s..,

_Yuya is taking care of Yuri; it’s only right for a little brother to do so._

Oh right. Yuya enrolled Yuri in school a while ago, to give Yuri the chance to have a normal life.

Wait...what type of life did Yuri have previous--

_He was alone, isolated, like Rapunzel in the tower, abused to think that no one would love him…it’s a sad past._

Sora feels a pang of hurt in his heart. How dare he bring up a horrible subject! It doesn’t matter now; what matters is that things are better for Yuri, for him, for everyone.

Things are perfect here.

It’s Paradise.

Yuya smiles as Yuri finishes his breakfast and grabs his older brother's hand. Yuri doesn't react, but just accepts it like it was okay for his little brother to hold him close to his heart. “Mom, we’re heading off!”

“Have fun, Yuya! Make plenty of smiles!” Yoko says cheerfully, washing the frying pan in slow circles. Sora notices that Yoko is still staring at them and not how the frying pan is already clean to the…

“Oh, Sora!” says Yuya, giving the boy a large lollipop. “For my #1 student!”

“A lollipop?!” Sora says, distracted as he takes a bite into it. “Oh wow, strawberry flavor! My favorite! Thank you!”

And as they leave the house, Sora quickly forgets the strange oddity as everything becomes routine, with each of the lick of the lollipop making him remember such peaceful times.

_Everything is okay._

_Life is perfect._

_It’s paradise._

_You love being with Yuya._

_Yuya is your sempai, and you follow his every word._

_Nothing is wrong here._

  
  


**_And you will never ever question it._ **

No, Sora will never question anything. Never doubt Yuya for a second.

And Yuya just takes a glance at the faded look in Sora’s eye and grins back.


	4. In A World That Never Goes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuya promises to protect his older brother and let Yuri have a fun day at You Show.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Episode 3**

**0-0-0-0-0-0**

**In A World That Never Goes**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**_Is this what you wish for, Yuya?_ **

_ Yuya nodded his head, smiling at what he saw. Yuto, Yugo and Yuri, cuddling one another, mouths turned into smiles, eyes open, but not really looking at him… _

_ Oh and there was Zarc, weaving his magic around them, helping to prepare the script that would keep them happy and with Yuya forever. _

_ At the word ‘script’, Yuya was reminded of someone who played Pendulums and had a cocky attitude. A drama queen with a penchant for theatrics but honestly was going in way over their head. Their name was on tip of their tongue...Sylvie...Selphie...Sylvio? _

_ Ah well, that’s not important at the moment. These three would be the first to be fixed up after Sora, who was commanded to help snip away some of the painful memories out with the use of his playful monsters and their savage blades slicing away things that were not  _ useful _ for this beautiful paradise. _

_ Not like Sora would remember such a thing. No, Sora should not be reminded that he was a savage monster underneath that cute appearance. _

_ “You don’t have to worry about a thing from now on,” Yuya vowed, approaching Yuto. The lavender-haired counterpart hasn’t smiled in so long and it warmed Yuya’s heart to give the Xyz duelist some happiness for once. “Be happy to your heart’s content.” _

_ “And you, Yugo,” Yuya continued, patting Yugo’s head, with Yugo’s crystal eyes clouded and visions of riding with the wind dance in his mind. “You will no longer feel as if you have to struggle to survive, in order to gain attention. I will shower you with all the praise you need.” _

_ “And last but not least...Yuri…” Yuya whispered as he placed a boop on Yuri’s nose. “You suffered alone, never had anyone to comfort you, guide you,  _ love you... _ but I promise that I’ll protect you from now on. You never have to unleash such awful venom onto others. You can duel for fun, for smiles...for yourself.” _

_ Of course the three couldn’t respond but Yuya felt that they understood what he said. He knew them more than they knew themselves, knew the pain and hurt as if it was his own. Phantom pains in his heart and his eyes.  _

_ He wanted to make them smile more than anything and now he could, and he’d keep them happy forever. _

**_Let us continue, Yuya._ ** _ Zarc purred in Yuya’s ear.  _ **_And cleanse them of the hurt and anguish in their hearts._ **

_ Yuya’s eyes flicker gold like fireflies as he knew what to do, what to erase, what to change. _

_ Erase the destruction, the oppression, the hatred that festered in their souls.. _

_ Erase any signs of Academia, Obelisk Force, Leo Akaba from all the dimensions. _

_ Draw in new memories of love and happiness, joy from dueling, from being with loved ones. Waking up to a beautiful day, greeting everyone with a smile. _

_ Smile, smile, yes they will always smile and never feel sad. And if they do, Yuya will perk them up once more. It’s his job as the little brother to do so, and in return these three will protect him and love him and spoil him and keep him safe and loved. He’ll let them eat his mother’s pancakes, play with the family pets, spread entertainment duels everywhere and bring You Show Duel School back to its former glory. _

_ And best of all, they’ll be one big happy family. _

_ A few minutes later -- or was it really minutes? It was hard to tell since time had stopped to prepare everything for this moment -- it is done. A few fixings here and there, make a seamless narrative that they would never question and if they did, he would dismiss it and make them happy that they were where they were supposed to be. _

_ Yuya gasped a little, channeling the hatred and hurt and confusion. He himself had stayed strong for three years and he will do it again if it means everyone else can be happier. _

_ “Okay then,” Yuya said, clapping his hands together. “It’s time for you to wake up! A new day awaits us.” _

**Yes, Yuya.** _ His brothers replied, voices lost and hollow but Yuya hears it as a sweet melody of happiness because that’s all that’s needed. Eternal happiness in paradise. _

_ And Yuya gathered them into his arms, his black wings enveloping them in tranquil darkness. _

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

“OW!”

Yuya rubs his head a little when he sees Shuzo wielding a  _ harisen _ in his hand. “Oh come on, I arrived just on time!”

“Actually you were five seconds late,” Tatsuya points out as he, Ayu and Futoshi enter the classroom. “What took you so long?”

“Oh, nothing much,” Yuya says. “I had to make sure my brother Yuri didn’t oversleep again.”

“Yuri?” asks Ayu, blinking her gold eyes. “Who’s…”

“You remember Yuri?” says Yuya, placing his hands on his older brother’s shoulder. “I introduced him to you a couple of days ago!”

The kids turn to Yuri and blink. At first glance, they think they are seeing a double of Yuya except with pink contact lenses and a purple and pink wig. But upon closer inspection they can see that the boy is and is not like Yuya.

“He looks kinda scary…” Futoshi says with a shiver.

“Oh it’s fine,” Yuya giggles. “Come on Yuri, say hello!”

Yuri blinks and looks at Yuya for advice. He’s never interacted with children before, so he’s unsure how it works.

“Uh...hello,” Yuri mumbles.

“Hiya!” says Ayu, immediately going and hugging Yuri. “It’s so nice to see you joining us!”

“Yuya says you’re a pretty powerful duelist!” Tatsuya says. “Like you can take down three duelists in one swoop!”

“With very scary plants that give me shivers…” Futoshi adds.

“Yes, that will be on the agenda today,” Shuzo says. “But today, Yuya you are going to test your might against these kiddos.”

“HUH?!” The kids scream and Sora nearly drops what remains of the lollipop onto the floor.

“But there’s no way we can fight off Yuya!” Ayu exclaims. “He, like, knows all the summoning methods!”

“We only know simple Tribute Summoning,” Futoshi notes sadly.

“Actually, I have been studying how to do a summoning of my own,” Tatsuya admits.

“It’s okay you guys,” Yuya smiles, immediately perking up everyone’s spirits. “For one, this is a fun duel. Second, sometimes in order to learn you have to experience it for yourself. And three, just to make things fair, I’ll only use Pendulum Summoning.”

“You promise?” asks Futoshi.

“Promise,” Yuya smiles.

“Then that settles it!” Shuzo says with a nod. “And after that, we’ll have a lecture about what it means to Fusion Summon and Xyz Summon. Sora and Yuri will help us with the first and Xyz Summon will be taught to us by….by….”

There is a pause as Shuzo tries to finish the sentence but instead his mouth repeats the last word while his eyes dart back and forth in worry and the kids flinch.

“By...by...by...by…”

_ By Yuto, because you are not capable of such a ‘difficult’ summoning method. _

“Oh right, Yuto!” Shuzo says nearly hitting himself on the forehead. “Yeah he said he’d make it simple that even someone like me can learn how to use it. I mean, I heard of a great athletic Xyz archetype that would be perfect to entice new students with.”

“That’s the spirit!” Sora says. “Come on then, let’s go see Yuya-sempai show off his moves!”

“YAY!!!” The children cheer as they follow Sora to the dueling room and Shuzo exclaiming how they’ll get more students to enroll and they can pay the bills, etc. Yuya isn’t listening to it though as he notices one of Yuri’s eyes twitching.

“What’s the matter, my precious lily?” Yuya asks, the silence somehow making his voice echo in the room.

“It...it’s...you’re...not…” Yuri shivers. “I don’t…”

“Shh…” Yuya shushes him with a clawed finger. “It’s alright, Yuri. Nothing to be afraid of. You are safe here. Can you give me a smile?”

Yuri tries to force the corners of his lips upward, but he can’t. “I...no...I’m not…”

Yuya frowns and places a finger on Yuri’s forehead like a button. For a second, Yuri’s pink eyes are empty as Yuya smiles.

**_Everything is fine. Just act like you normally would._ ** Yuya commands.  **_Be yourself and everything will be okay._ **

“Be...myself…” Yuri repeats.

**_Just take it easy; they’re only kids. Don’t need to scare them just yet._ **

“Easy...only kids…”

**_And remember, you’re safe here. You are loved and wanted and adored…you belong in Paradise._ **

“Belong in Paradise…”

Yuya giggles as he removes his finger and places a kiss on Yuri’s cheek. “Well now, are you ready?”

Yuri flutters his eyes and looks around, feeling a little disoriented. But that quickly fades away as a playful smirk appears on his lips.

“I’m  _ always _ ready, little brother,” Yuri purrs, ruffling Yuya’s hair.

Yuya giggles, takes Yuri’s hand into his own and practically skips towards the dueling room, all while Yuri is oblivious to how his eyes suddenly flicker gold on the way.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

“This is Paradise, huh?”

Two figures in white hooded cloaks stare down at Maiami City from the rooftop below. It looks absolutely peaceful. People walk, talk, are happy. Nothing seems out of place.

On the surface.

And yet they were tasked to see where these anomalies originated from, just have a simple reconnaissance mission then return to home base once they got enough information. Just enough not to tip off the ‘Yu-nomaly’ that someone is trying to burst their little happy bubble.

The shorter one looks at his Duel Disk and presses a button. After making sure everything is intact. he nods. “It’s a nice place to visit, but I wouldn’t want to live there.”

“Well, not forever…” The other figure mutters with a disdainful tone, not even noticing how his Duel Disk keeps flashing.

The smaller one nods his head. “So...are you ready, Daiki?”

The taller one smiles, blue eyes glittering with madness. “Ready whenever you are, Theodore.”

**Author's Note:**

> So with 8 kudos, looks like I'm making this story after all.
> 
> And with this we start in a typical morning with pancakes.


End file.
